SOS
by DarkBard0
Summary: Something I seem to have neglected to post. Based on the episode Identity. Emily helps Garcia. JJ/Emily femslash, Emily/Garcia friendship. Just a moment I could imagine after. FF, don't like don't read.


**Title**: S.O.S

**Author:** darkbardzero

**Fandom**: Criminal Minds

**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau

**Ratings**: PG-13/15

**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.

**Spoilers**: _Identity_

**Author's** **Notes**: Something I always thought about writing. Assumes a pre-established relationship with Emily and JJ, and just some nice friendship fluff involving Garcia. Because I always imagined after the conversation between Emily and Garcia, though brief, could do with a little something after it.

**A/N - **I wrote this quite a while ago, whilst writing How Soon Is Now, but seem to have never posted it.

XXX

**Identity**

''_That's it. The whole tamale. Every. Horrific. Frame. I'm done.''_

''_No luck seeing the partner?''_

''_No. Ut…he's…I scanned every frame. He's holding the camera.''_

''_Are you okay?''_

''_No.''_

''_I'm sorry.''_

**Montana**

In all honesty, she hadn't known exactly how to feel. Or what to think. Aside from sick, of course. Because what she was surrounded by, it was sick. There became a burning mass of nausea in the pit of her stomach, in the middle of her chest. It was painful.

But she swallowed it. The best she could, she just swallowed it. Because Emily Prentiss refused to let a dead man get the better of her. She refused to be engulfed by this particular horror, just yet, until they had found Francis Goren's little lapdog.

But there were instances where the realisation set in. About what he had done to those women. And she felt it, as a woman. It made it so hard to breathe. She knew she couldn't relate to them, that was dangerous territory. But there was something so sinister about the crude devices he had conjured up, specifically to do maximum damage to women.

Women that should be cherished, should be worshipped. Woman that had spirit and mystery, that had held her fascination since as long as she could remember. Even now at thirty-seven years, the wonder she felt at exploring a woman's form, at connecting on a level she thought only women could connect on, it was sensational.

The hours she could spend, fingertips gliding across skin, over curves and muscles, so soft and smooth. The reactions in the eyes it caused, the glow, it was beautiful. It was intense, not another feeling like it on the planet. Nothing came close to that feeling. The connection, both emotionally and physically. When mouths would connect, when she got to be inside them. It was overpowering. And she loved it all.

So this…this depravity…this defilement, it made her sick. It horrified her.

**Quantico**

Penelope Garcia was unusually glad that there were very scant people milling around the BAU offices tonight. Usually, she liked the humdrum of noise that would filter into her office from the halls. It reminded her that there was life outside her four walls. It reminded her that she wasn't alone. Because let's face it, the empty halls of an FBI office floor could get creepy, especially if you were on the BAU's floor and surrounded by the workings of some of the worst things one human could do to another.

However, tonight she was glad that she was alone. There had been no one to see her scurry out of her office and down to the toilets. No one to hear her empty the contents of her stomach into one of the bowls.

Garcia wasn't especially bothered if she would have been caught. It was just easier this way. She didn't care about people knowing she couldn't stomach what she had just seen. Actually, she would rather people know she couldn't. Because what did that say about her if she could?

The frames of the torture she had witnessed kept dancing along her eyes, the pleas for help and the wet screams, the harsh yelling, it all echoed in her ears. It caused another wave of sickness, and Garcia wondered just what would happen when she had nothing else to throw up.

**Montana**

She was so beautiful. So soft and radiant. Even now. Even in the suffocating heat in this god forsaken hellhole. Even though she looked harried by the unfolding events of the case, and even though Rossi had used her as a tool to get under the militias skin.

She had been Emily's saving grace this case. And maybe her torture as well. Every time she looked at JJ, she found some sense of comfort. Sought solace in her frame, in her smile and her bright, blue eyes. Her voice, when drifting to her ears, sounded like music. Giving her just an instance break from the thoughts and feelings roaming her mind. Gave her an instance break from the bile churning her stomach.

Jennifer Jareau was definitely one of those women that Emily thought should be worshiped, should be revered and cherished. So it almost broke her to think of her being put through something like this. Because she had seen that husband earlier. A man who loved his wife, who worshiped her, who cherished her. Who felt the same as she did about the way a woman should be treated. So this, it was all alien. So very vile and evil and disgusting. So when her eyes found their way to JJ, part of her wanted to cry.

Emily was just relieved that the case was finally over. The tension had been mounting on her, so the conclusion up on that mountainside was a relief to her. And part of her felt like she could breathe again. Though her chest still hurt, was still soar from the day. Such a bad day. But it hadn't been just her bad day. She could tell that every one of her team had been affected. As she sat in the corner of the plane, she could more or less see everyone.

Morgan was closest, sprawled out on the couch; hand on his stomach, the other behind his head, listening to his music. He just stared at the ceiling, eyes dull and tired. Emily knew he held similar feelings to her when it came to women. He may have been a player, but it didn't mean he disvalued them. Plenty of times they had hit a bar together, musing on all sorts of things, but especially women. Hell, not long after she had first arrived they had gone out together to be each other's wingmen. She was still his wingman now even.

Rossi was on the seats opposite her, where the table was, staring out of the window like he was staring out into space. It was clear that he was rattled, but she didn't know him enough yet. It was enough to know that David Rossi was rattled though.

As for everyone else, they were all sat to the side of Rossi. Reid was sat with his back to her, but she caught glimpses of the side of his face from time to time. But she didn't need to look at him to know that he was reeling from the experience too. His awkward, or more so awkward, body language told her that. And it had been in his eyes, the whole case through.

Hotch played it smooth, but he couldn't hide it either. He sat on the isle seat opposite Reid, with JJ next to him in the window seat, smirking every now and again as the youngster squeaked out some random, and probably inane information that neither Hotchner or JJ wanted to hear. There was a deck of cards out between the three of them, and it was nice to hear them playing, chuckling softly as they did. Even if it was fake.

Both Reid and Hotchner kept looking at JJ, the same way she kept looking at JJ. And Emily could tell that JJ knew.

**Virginia**

Garcia rolled out of bed, sighing irritably as the knocking on her door didn't stop. The moment she was able to head for home, she had. Not being able to stand staying in her office, or even the bullpen, another second. Usually, she would wait until her friends arrived home. She would chat, maybe tease Morgan a little. But she just couldn't do it. She was wiped.

But what she had seen wouldn't leave her alone. Wasn't letting her sleep. Which was all she wanted to do. Lapse into a coma until it was morning. Someone obviously had other ideas however, because the knocking at the door was insistent, forcing her to get out of bed and grumpily cross her apartment.

It was hard then, to stay angry when she came face to face with a huge arrangement of flowers. And when she said huge, she meant _gigantic_. It stole the scorning comment that had been on the tip of her tongue, and made something inside of her chest relax.

The colours were so vivid, so bright and beautiful. And as soon as she opened the door she could smell them. All different kinds of smells, each one glorious, combining together perfectly. Even the sight of a simple arrangement of flowers so alive, so colourful made her smile.

The quirky blonde accepted them readily, thanking the delivery guy who she had been about to tear a new one. The bunch was so big that she had had difficulty seeing over it to find a place to put them. But as she set them down on the coffee table, she ogled them greedily before sitting down, smirking for no reason. It was then that she noticed the envelope in the flowers, and she reached over and pulled it out.

She gasped, eyes skimming over the beautifully designed invitation card inside the envelope, one hand not being able to stop itself from covering her mouth for a moment as her eyes watered slightly. Then, she took out the small flower card, and read the words printed there.

''_For the Goddess that hears all and sees all. Beauty for the spirit, relaxation for the body, love for the mind and soul. Em.'' _

**Washington DC**

She sat on the end of her bed; both hands sprawled out on the mattress, elbows straight causing her body to lurch forward slightly. Her head was lowered, dark eyes fixed onto the carpet of her bedroom floor. Emily was relieved, glad, to be home. To be surrounded by the familiar.

A place that she could draw comfort from, maybe enough to stop the activity in her head. The case, the women, the torture. She remembered the look crossing Garcia's eyes, a look she never thought the smaller woman was capable of. It had been lifeless. It had been that beaten down look, wounded and haunted. Just the memory of it made her shudder. She hated seeing such a radiant woman look like that.

''C'mere.''

Emily hadn't much chance to react, but instead let herself be pulled up from the bed to stand. Still, she didn't argue the embrace she was pulled into. Didn't reject the arms that wrapped themselves around her, didn't stop her own from doing the same. It was this that made her feel like she could finally breathe. When she didn't concentrate on how soar her chest had seemed. So she held on, tightly but not suffocating. Lovingly.

Even after a day like today, JJ still smelt fresh and crisp and natural. She smelt like warmth and air all at the same time, she smelt like home. She was so soft, but Emily knew that didn't mean she wasn't strong, because she was. So she held on, burying herself into the crook of the blonde's shoulder, and breathed in. Breathed in life.

It had happened right before Frank appeared again. In fact, the night he had reemerged, they had been on their third date. They hadn't gone out like the previous times. They had ordered in, at JJ's house, and she had brought over some wine. It had been clear where things were going to lead, but they hadn't rushed it. Had enjoyed that knowledge blending into the atmosphere. Until it had been interrupted. No one had had time to notice that they had turned up together, in JJ's car.

Emily didn't pull back from JJ's mouth, instead letting herself fall into a profound kiss, full of meaning and intention. Open mouthed and searing. She let her mind shut down, instead letting herself feel rather than think. Let her hands move down JJ's sides, fingertips slipping beneath the hem to search out smooth skin. They had made this dance many times before together, but Emily could never get enough. Was always eager to explore, to feel and caress. To worship. And she did. Everything about the woman in her arms, she worshipped.

The clothes were stripped away as mouths barely parted, both of them stumbling around to the side of the bed. Everything else was lost. Everything became about the feeling, about them. The love they shared, the respect they had for each other. It became about feeling life, feeling kindness and passion and intensity. It became about exploration, about warm skin on warm skin. It became how both of them knew a woman should be treated. About how a lover should be treated.

It became a silent language that they both understood instantly, one that told each other that spoke of their adoration, told each other they were venerated. That all of this was deep and powerful and lasting. And it was said again and again until they finally slipped into slumber, limbs strewn over limbs.

It wasn't so much longer after that, that Emily was stirred awake again. Not due to a dream, or any movement made by JJ who was comfortably draped over her, but by a noise. And as she forced her eyes to open, trying to battle off sleep, she recognized that it was a knocking at the door. She drew in a sleepy, haphazard breath, glancing down at the head on her shoulder before placing a soft kiss there. JJ too took in a long breath, starting to stir and move.

''Em…?''

Emily kissed her lover again, beginning to shuffle out from under her so she could slip out of bed.

''It's just the door, go back to sleep baby.''

Emily whispered, watching as JJ nodded sloppily before cuddling into the bed again. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the blonde mutter something, yawning sweetly before she fell back to sleep again.

She wanted desperately to join her again, get back into the warmth of the bed, feel the warmth of JJ's body against her own. But she crossed the room, quietly pulling out some cotton pants and a vest, quickly slipping them on before leaving the room and hurrying down the stairs. As she went, she flicked on a light to guide her way, until she got to the door and looked through the peephole. Without a second thought, she took off the chain, undid the lock and pulled the door open.

''Hey…ugh…''

Emily blinked in surprised as she was basically slammed into, stepping back a little as she was. After a second though, she reacted, returning the hug that she found herself in with Garcia.

''Emily Prentiss, you are a wonderful person.''

Garcia squeaked, although the words were muffled slightly by Emily's shoulder. She gripped her a little tighter, still a little overcome by her friends gesture.

''What?''

Emily croaked out, trying to force her brain to catch up with itself. Or rather, catch up with Garcia. She was still trying to wake up properly, shaking the sleep from the corners of her mind. A mind that had been suitably relaxed and switched off after her activities with JJ. It seemed that it needed a couple of minutes to switch back on properly.

''Beauty for the spirit, relaxation for the body, love for the mind and soul. Thank you.''

Finally, Emily remembered. She remembered placing a call to the florist she always used, here in town. Then placing another call to the spa that she had been dragged to a couple of times by her Mother, that Garcia had always basically drooled at the idea of. She remembered organizing a weekend of pampering, of relaxation, for her quirky friend, because after what she had seen, she very much deserved it. The beauty of course, was the flowers. The love was hers, from friend to friend.

''You're welcome, you deserve it.''

She replied eventually, smiling as Garcia pulled back from the bear hug that she'd had her in.

''How did you know?''

Emily knew that it was a layered question. She gestured into the apartment, closing the door and locking it again as Garcia moved further inside.

''I heard this story recently…''

She began, moving toward the couch where she indicated Garcia to sit down too. They sat side by side, but turned just enough so they could look at each other properly.

''This guy's walking down a street, when he falls in a hole. The walls are so steep, he can't get out. A doctor passes by, and the guy shouts up "Hey you! Can you help me out?" The doctor writes him a prescription, throws it down the hole and moves on. Then a priest comes along and the guy shouts up "Father, I'm down in this hole, can you help me out?" The priest writes out a prayer, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a friend walks by. "Hey Joe, it's me, can you help me out?" And the friend jumps in the hole! The guy says "Are you stupid? Now we're both down here!" and the friend says, "Yeah, but I've been down here before, and I know the way out."''

Garcia smirked, listening to the story like a little child who sat crossed legged and full of rapture when someone was reading to them. The meaning wasn't lost on her, by far. But she couldn't help but let her eyes twinkle mischievously.

''Jayj been making you watch The West Wing again?''

She teased lightly, making Emily smirk and roll her eyes, pretending to be annoyed about it. They all knew the truth however.

''Yeah. Anyway, the point is, I've been down there too Garcia. Plenty of times. And I was right there with you on this case, but I didn't have to watch every single second of those tapes, you did. And you're my friend, I wanted to lead you out of that hole.''

For once in her life, when Garcia opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. She was too touched to say anything; the sweetness of the moment was too much. Instead she reached out, pulling Emily close to her again, placing a kiss on her cheek as she sniffled lightly. The woman certainly knew how to lead someone out of that damn hole, that was for sure.

It was when the morning sun, golden and warm in its newness, streamed through the half open blinds of the bedroom window that JJ finally began to stir. The warmth of the rays moved through the room, making it so very comfortable and soft. It was delightful, something so simple yet so enjoyable. Stretching out as she took in a slow, relaxing breath, JJ expected to find Emily laid beside her. When her arm only met emptiness, she lifted her head up, an adorably confused and sleepy look covering her face.

''Baby?''

Holding her breath for a second, JJ waited for some form of response. She got none. Then, as she began to sit up, she remembered last night. Well, she remembered a vague memory of Emily telling her to go back to sleep as she went to answer the door. Had she been gone all night?

Pushing the covers off, JJ rolled out of bed, still trying to shake the sleep off as she yanked on some clothes, that happened to be Emily's Yale t-shirt and some shorts, before making her way out of the bedroom. Yawning, she ruffled a hand through her hair, but then stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs, grinning immediately.

''So cute…''

She whispered, turning back into the bedroom to look for Emily's camera. After negotiating across the floor of scattered clothes, she grabbed the object and made her way out again, slipping down the stairs as quietly as she could, having to force herself not to laugh and wake up the two sleeping beauties on the couch. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to capture the image, almost giddy at the prospect of showing Morgan the moment she saw him next.

Emily and Garcia were still on the couch, blissfully unaware of JJ's intentions. Emily, who was cuddled into the corner of the armrest, body laid across half of the couch, was human pillow to Garcia, who slept with her head in the profilers lap, curled up snugly on the remaining half of the couch. She not only was using Emily as her pillow, but had wrapped her arm around her legs, like she was holding a teddy bear. Emily's hand was strewn across Garcia's shoulder. If JJ hadn't have known any better, she would have been jealous!

The mischievous blonde took her picture, and then another one just to be sure, grinning like a fool, especially as neither her girlfriend or friend woke up. It was very sweet, she had to admit. Whatever had gone on last night, she knew was between them both. She thought it might have something to do with Emily's present, which she had heard about on the drive home last night. But aside from that, it was between them and she had no heart to interfere.

Putting the camera on the table, JJ moved into the kitchen, quietly going about setting some coffee going in the pot. Then, she moved over to the couch again, perching on the arm rest next to Emily, slipping a hand around the back of her head before ducking down, resting her face by her head, enjoying the feel of the silk of her hair.

''Wakey wakey beautiful.''

She whispered softly, placing a prolonged kiss on her girlfriend's head. She stayed there, breathing in Emily's scent and continued to give her light and random kisses as Emily slowly began to wake up. She sighed softly; making JJ smirk a little, especially when she felt Emily's hand gently but blindly reach up to her.

''Hmm…JJ? What…?''

JJ just smirked even further as Emily began to become more aware, obviously confused at her current state. Of why she was downstairs on the couch, and why if she was by her head at one side, there was someone laid on her.

At first she was going to move, but then when she realised that Garcia was still sound asleep, Emily stopped moving, and only let her head drop back so she could look up at JJ, who cupped her face with her hands, the ends of her fingers stroking soft skin lightly.

''Hey.''

Emily sighed her greeting, relaxed in her girlfriend's presence. The last thing she remembered was joking around with Garcia, in that sleepy conversational way you do when you're on the verge of sleep. Garcia had been too, and evidently, they had both given in.

''Hey there. Good job I'm not the jealous type, otherwise you'd be in a boatload of trouble right now!''

JJ quipped softly, placing a kiss on Emily's forehead, before she let herself be guided down for a real kiss.

''Hmm…I love you. And we both know you _are _the jealous type!''

Emily replied knowingly. JJ wasn't exactly the jealous type, actually. She didn't get possessive or obsessive. She just endeavored to make it rather abundant to other interested parties sometimes, that Emily was most certainly not available!

It was actually very sweet to watch, Emily mused. But JJ was a laid back kind of person and she trusted her, so it wasn't often it happened, and usually didn't turn into a problem. Either way, she couldn't help but buck slightly at being prodded in the side for her teasing.

''Am not and I love you too.''

Emily just chuckled, pulling JJ down again for an unhurried, intimate kiss. Just a nice, slow morning sort of kiss.

''Aww, you guys are so sweet! Cute morning kissy fun!''

Garcia cooed affectionately, and therefore announcing effectively that she was awake, which then effectively made the couple pull apart slowly. JJ chuckled softly, but had the grace to blush, whereas Emily bit down on her bottom lip as she cleared her throat, before she looked up properly again to regard her friend. Garcia grinned at her like the cat that had scored the cream, making her less grouchy at being interrupted.

But then, who really could stay grumpy at Penelope Garcia? Even when she did something to impishly annoy someone, it was always in a way you had to laugh at. That's why everyone loved her. It was the sparkle in her eyes though, that made Emily really smile. It was back.

''You know Jayj; you have a seriously wicked great woman on your hands.''

Garcia pointed out, leveling Emily with a sincere and thankful look. She smirked lightly, conveying that thanks, thinking it sweet that it was Emily that blushed this time, dropping her head ever so slightly to look down for a moment. JJ however nodded in agreement, brushing through a particularly unruly clump of mussed up hair on her girlfriend's head.

''Yes I do and yes she is.''

Emily looked up toward JJ again, a little taken back at the feeling swirling in those bright eye of hers, but also glad of it.

''Okay kittens, I'm going to leave you to your peace.''

As Garcia began to move, JJ looked up quickly.

''You're not staying for coffee? I thought I might make you guys some breakfast.''

At the mention of breakfast, Garcia and Emily looked between one another conspiratorially, before both looking back at the blonde.

''A special, Jennifer Jareau breakfast?''

Emily enquired in a slight drawl, quirking a hopeful eyebrow. JJ grinned as she nodded.

''Yeah.''

''Ooooh, I'm in!''

Rolling her eyes at Garcia's squeal, JJ grunted and nodded, leaning over to place one last kiss on Emily's lips before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. As she began to get out the stuff she needed, she listened to the other two bicker and fool around, teasing each other relentlessly as they went. It was like babysitting duty, but she loved it.

What happened last night she didn't need to know. All she really needed to know, was that two extremely important women in her life were okay. That Emily had been there for her last night, like she had been there for Emily. And that Emily had been there for Garcia too, because they had shared something separate during the Montana case.

It was when you had people like this, friends like this, a lover like this, that you could really believe in the cause that you were fighting for. Made it that bit easier to troll through piles of cases of death. At least they had each other.


End file.
